One Tree Hill: So Long Sweet Summer
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Jonathan and Lydia reunite after spending the whole summer apart. Title reference: "So Long Sweet Summer" by Dashboard Confessional. Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **July 31**

Chase and Jonathan arrived home with their suitcases. Once inside, Jonathan fell to the couch.

"Home sweet home," Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Chase said. "Sit up."

Jonathan sat up and Chase sat next to him.

"California was fun," Jonathan said.

"Why am I not hearing anything positive about the jet I flew all the way there and then back?" Chase asked.

"Well it's not funny when you come on the intercom and joke that you're going to do a loop-de-loop," Jonathan said. "You know I'm a nervous flyer."

"Are you sad about summer coming to an end and starting school in two weeks?" Chase asked.

"Not really," Jonathan replied. "I've missed school."

"And Lydia," Chase said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "Can I go see her? Please?"

"Okay," Chase said.

"Thanks Dad," Jonathan said.

Meanwhile at the Scott Household, Nathan and Keith were sitting on the couch watching TV. Haley and Lydia walked in through the front door.

"We're back," Haley said. "We got our hair done."

Nathan and Keith looked at Haley and Lydia. Haley had red hair, while Lydia had her hair trimmed with added blonde highlights and she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Wow," Keith said.

"Looks nice," Nathan said. "But where are your glasses?"

"I got contacts," Lydia said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Lydia said.

Lydia opened the door to see Jonathan standing there.

"You're back," Lydia said.

"I'm back," Jonathan said. "You look really nice."

"Thanks," Lydia said. "New year, new look."

Lydia and Jonathan began making out.

"Hi," Haley said.

Lydia and Jonathan stopped kissing.

"Hi Mrs. Scott," Jonathan said.

Jonathan looked to see Nathan and Keith.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," Lydia said. "Bye Mom, bye Dad."

"Be back by 10:00,"

Lydia and Jonathan walked to Clay and Quinn's house. They left their shoes on the steps and walked along the ocean.

"So how was California?" Lydia asked.

"It was fun," Jonathan said. "On the 4th, they had a huge fireworks display at the Hollywood Bowl. My Dad and I went to the beach a lot."

"That's cool," Lydia said.

"I thought of you every day," Jonathan said. "How was Europe with Lily?"

"It was fun," Lydia said. "It was cool to visit all those countries. But I thought of you every day."

Jonathan and Lydia began to make out once more.

"Jonathan," a voice said.

Jonathan and Lydia turned around to see Chris.

"You're back," Chris said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "Dad and I got back about an hour ago."

"Yeah," Lydia said. "Jonathan and I were just walking along the ocean."

"You two really need to see the tide pools," Chris said. "There's so many starfish!"

"Well Jonathan and I are…" Lydia started to say.

Chris took Lydia and Jonathan by their hands and began running towards the tide pools.

"Come on!" Chris cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lydia arrived home at 9:30. As she entered the house, Nathan and Haley greeted her.

"How was your date with Jonathan?" Haley asked.

"It was great," Lydia replied. "We went to the beach."

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked.

"Oh no," Lydia said. "We ate after we had… A sandcastle building contest."

"Why did you pause?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't," Lydia said.

"Okay," Haley said.

"Well, I'm tired," Lydia said. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Nathan said. "Good night."

"Good night," Lydia said.

Lydia went upstairs and into her room. As she lied down in her bed, her phone began to ring.

"Hello," Lydia said when she answered.

"Hey Lydia," Jonathan said.

"So that happened," Lydia said.

"It sure did," Jonathan said. "That was scary and amazing at the same time."

"I agree," Lydia said. "So now we know what that's like."

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "But I think we should wait to do that again."

"I agree with that too," Lydia said.

"Well I love you," Jonathan said.

"I love you too," Lydia said.

"Bye," Jonathan said.

"Bye," Lydia said before hanging up.

There was a knock on Lydia's door.

"Come in," Lydia said.

Haley walked into the room, closed the door behind her, and sat on the bed.

"Hey," Haley said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Haley said. "Do you and Jonathan…"

"Yes," Lydia said, knowing what Haley was about to ask. "We went to his house after the beach and Chase wasn't home. It happened in Jonathan's room and we were protected."

"You weren't pressured into it were you?" Haley asked.

"Of course not," Lydia said. "We both wanted it."

"That's good," Haley said.

"We decided afterward that it won't happen again for a while," Lydia said.

"Come here," Haley said.

Lydia and Haley shared a hug.

"I love you," Haley said.

"I love you too Mom," Lydia said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chase was sitting down at the kitchen table. Jonathan came into the kitchen and sat across from him.

"Good morning," Jonathan said cheerfully. "Isn't it such a great day?"

"Why are you so cheerful?" Chase asked.

"I'm just so happy to be home, and I'm glad I got to hang out with my awesome girlfriend," Jonathan said.

"I'm glad to be back too," Chase said.

"We had a good time in California," Jonathan said. "Well, except for when you went on the date with that girl in West Covina."

"She was nice," Chase said. "But you were right about her. She's crazy and she kept bursting out into song. And I think she wants to destroy her ex-fiancé who left her at the altar."

"What do you expect?" Jonathan asked. "She's the crazy ex-girlfriend."

"She should have her own show," Chase said. "I have a feeling it would win an Emmy."

"Yeah," Jonathan agreed.

"Well I'm super hungry," Jonathan said. "I'm going to make waffles, pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast."

"Whoa there," Chase said. "You are not making all that. I don't want you to have a stomach ache."

"I'm just so hungry and happy!" Jonathan cheered.

"Why don't we go eat at Karen's Café?" Chase suggested.

"Good idea," Jonathan said. "I'll go change out of my pajamas!"

Jonathan ran out of the kitchen as Chris walked in through the kitchen door.

"Hey Chris," Chase said.

"Hey," Chris said. "Jonathan seems very happy."

"Yeah," Chase said. "I've never seen him this happy. And he's very hungry. So what's up?"

Chris waited until he heard the sound of Jonathan's door shutting.

"Listen," Chris said. "Chris Keller was sitting on his porch last night trying to come up with a song.

"Okay," Chase said.

"I noticed that when you came home from the grocery store, Lydia snuck out of the house from the backyard," Chris said.

"Why would Lydia sneak out and not say hi?" Chase asked.

"I'm not trying to jump to conclusions," Chris said. "But yesterday at the beach, I noticed Lydia and Jonathan making out more than usual."

"They hadn't seen each other for the whole summer," Chase said.

"Listen," Chris said. "Making out, and then later Lydia snuck out of this house when you got home."

"Are you saying you think they had sex?" Chase asked.

"Yes I am," Chris said.

"There's no way they did that," Chase said. "I mean Jonathan didn't act weird. But he is acting weird now."

Chase gasped.

"Uh huh," Chris said.

Jonathan walked into the kitchen.

"I'm ready," Jonathan said.

"Did you sleep with Lydia last night?" Chase asked.

"No," Jonathan lied.

"Chris saw her sneaking out," Chase said.

"Okay, yes," Jonathan said. "Look, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I'm going to anywhere but here to have a panic attack."

Jonathan walked out the kitchen door.

"That went well," Chase said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was nighttime and Jonathan was lying down in his bed. Chase came into the room.

"Hey," Chase said.

"Hey," Jonathan said.

"You were gone all day," Chase said. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I forgot to charge it and it died," Jonathan said.

"Why were you gone all day?" Chase asked.

"I just needed some time to myself," Jonathan replied.

"Why did you freak out when I asked you about you and Lydia?" Chase asked.

"I thought you were mad at me," Jonathan said.

"Sit up," Chase said.

Jonathan sat up and Chase sat beside him.

"I'm not mad," Chase said.

"You're not?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course not," Chase replied.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"You wore protection right?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Jonathan replied. "And before you ask, Lydia and I were ready."

"And you don't have any regrets?" Chase asked.

"No regrets," Jonathan replied.

Chase and Jonathan shared a hug.

"So where were you all day?" Chase asked.

"I went to the library," Jonathan said. "Then I went to the movies."

"I wonder if Nathan knows about you and Lydia," Chase said.

"Haley knows," Jonathan said. "But I want to talk to Nathan myself."

The next day, Jonathan was at the tennis court at the park talking to Lydia on the phone.

"Okay," Jonathan said. "You're dad and I are going to play tennis in the park. I'm waiting for him to arrive. Thought we'd do some bonding and then tell him what we did."

"Tennis?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "What better way to bond than tennis?"

"He hates tennis," Lydia said.

"Who would hate tennis?" Jonathan asked.

"My dad," Lydia replied. "He only likes basketball, running, and swimming. He absolutely hates tennis."

"Oh shit," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan just said a bad word," Keith laughed.

Jonathan turned around to see Keith and Nathan.

"Oh, he's here," Jonathan said nervously. "And he brought your brother."

"Bye," Lydia said before hanging up.

"Hey Jonathan," Nathan said.

"Hey Mr. Scott," Jonathan said.

"What did I tell you?" Nathan asked. "I said to call me Nathan."

"Nathan," Jonathan said. "Listen. I had no idea you hated tennis. Lydia just told me."

"No, it's fine," Nathan said. "And besides, Keith loves tennis. That's why I brought him."

"I'm going to beat you," Keith said.

"You think so?" Jonathan asked.

"I know so," Keith said.

"You've never played against me," Jonathan said. "Be prepared to lose."

"You're going down," Keith said.

"Hey Nathan," Jonathan said. "Can I talk to see privately for a second?"

"Of course," Nathan replied.

Later, Chase was sitting on the living room couch. Jonathan walked in with a cast on his nose.

"Jonathan?" Chase asked concerned. "What happened?"

"Nathan broke my nose," Jonathan said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nathan sat on the couch at the Scott Household while Haley lectured him.

"You broke his nose?!" Haley shouted.

"I didn't mean too," Nathan said. "It was an accident."

"How do you accidentally break someone's nose?" Haley asked.

"Yes, I was upset when Jonathan told me he and Lydia had sex, but I didn't mean to break his nose," Nathan said. "I told him that we should just play a game of tennis and not talk about it. We were playing, I hit the ball with the racquet, and then the ball hit his face."

"Why did aim for his face?" Haley asked.

"I didn't mean too!" Nathan shouted. "You know I'm bad at sports that consist of hitting things with stuff like that Hales! Remember when I attempted to teach Keith how to play tee-ball and I accidentally let go of the bat and ruined that guys Porsche?"

"You honestly didn't mean to break Jonathan's nose?" Haley asked.

"I'm telling the truth," Nathan said. "I feel really bad. Like that time when you and I played softball and I accidentally broke the window of someone's jeep. Why do they even call it softball if it's not soft?"

"Well you need to talk to Jonathan," Haley said. "He is scared of you now."

Lydia came downstairs.

"Congratulations Dad!" Lydia shouted. "You broke my boyfriend's nose!"

"Lydia," Nathan said. "I'm sorry."

"You really hate him that much!" Lydia shouted.

"I'm bad at sports where you hit the ball!" Nathan shouted. "I'm sorry!"

Keith walked into the living room.

"He's telling the truth," Keith said. "Daddy does suck at sports where you hit the ball. I saw it, and it was an accident."

"Thank you son," Nathan said. "And don't say suck."

"This is exactly why I call you a little troll!" Lydia shouted at Keith.

"Lydia," Haley said. "You apologize to your brother."

"I forgive you for always siding with Mom and Dad and being a brat," Lydia said in a hateful.

"As do I for you being a wicked witch," Keith said in a hateful tone.

"Both of you go to your rooms right now," Haley said. "You're both grounded."

Lydia and Keith began walking upstairs.

"Oh look at me!" Keith said mockingly. "I'm Mom! I like to ground my children for arguing with each other! I should win Parent of the Year!"

Keith turned around to see Nathan and Haley with their arms crossed. He then ran really fast to his room and shut the door. Lydia then went into her room.

"Anyway," Haley said. "Apologize to Jonathan."

"Will do," Nathan said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lily and Aaron waited at the Tree Hill Airport.

"I can't believe I get to do a photo shoot for Ella Monticello," Lily said. "She is one of the most up and coming models of today."

"I can't believe I get to meet Ella Monticello!" Aaron squealed.

"What did I say about squealing like a little girl?" Lily asked her husband.

"Don't do it," Aaron replied.

"Exactly," Lily said. "We don't want a repeat of the Shakira incident. Not only did she cancel the photo shoot and I didn't get paid, but I had to pay her to not sue us."

"Sorry," Aaron said.

"So remember," Lily said. "Ella is going to be in disguise."

A young woman Lily's age with short brown hair walked over to them.

"Lily Scott?" the young woman asked.

"Yes," Lily said.

"My name is Elise Bergen," the young woman said.

"Oh," Lily said knowing it was Ella in disguise. "We've been waiting for you Elise."

"It's me," Ella giggled. "Ella Monticello."

"I know," Lily said.

Lily pointed at Aaron.

"This is my husband Aaron," Lily said.

"You're pretty," Aaron giggled.

Lily hit Aaron's arm.

"Ow," Aaron said.

Aaron took Ella's suitcase.

"I'll take that for you," Aaron said.

"Okay," Ella said. "But I'll need it back at some point."

"Okay," Lily said. "We heard you have a hotel room, so Aaron and I are going to drive you there. Tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM, we'll start the photo shoot."

"Thanks," Ella said. "Oh, and I have one condition regarding the photo shoot. I get to see the photos before you send them off to my agent."

"Of course," Lily said. "And if you want, you can go with me into the dark room."

"What's a dark room?" Ella asked.

"It's a special room where you develop film," Lily replied.

"Oh no," Ella said. "I don't do movies. I just do photos."

"The film is not for making movies," Lily said. "I'm going to be taking the pictures with film."

"You can do that?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"Oh," Ella said. "Is it one of those new trends?"

"No," Lily said. "Photographers have been taking pictures on film for years."

"Oh," Ella said. "You learn something new everyday. Okay, now I have to get to that place."

"What place?" Lily asked.

"What's the word?" Ella asked. "Oh yeah, baggage claim. I have four more suitcases."

Ella started to go on the up escalator.

"Ella," Lily said. "The baggage claim is the other way."

"Oh," Ella giggled. "Silly me."

Ella went on the down escalator and Lily looked at Aaron.

"She's kind of, what's the word?" Lily asked. "Oh yeah, stupid."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Keith and Lydia stood in the hallway upstairs outside of their rooms.

"Oh Keith," Lydia said. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

"And I'm sorry I was mean to you too," Keith said.

"Nice try!" Haley shouted from downstairs. "You're still grounded!"

"Oh look," Keith said in a mocking tone. "I'm Mom! I like to unfairly punish my children even though they made up and aren't fighting anymore! I know everything because I'm Mom!"

Keith turned around to see Haley standing right there.

"What were you saying?" Haley asked.

"I'm going back to my room," Keith said nervously.

"Good idea," Haley said.

Keith quickly ran back into his room. Haley looked at Lydia.

"Why does Dad always want to ruin my life?" Lydia asked.

"He doesn't want to ruin your life," Haley said. "He just wants you to be careful. I want you to be careful. We both want you to be careful Lydia. Sex is a serious thing, and you have to be careful. There are risks."

"I know," Lydia said. "But we used protection and it was my first time and Jonathan's first time."

"You should really talk to your father," Haley said. "He was 14 his first time."

"I know," Lydia said. "I overheard you guys talking earlier. And Aunt Taylor?! Dad slept with Aunt Taylor?! I just want to vomit!"

"Me too," Haley said. "That's why I try not to think about it."

"You know how you and Dad were 16 when you got married?" Lydia asked.

"You and Dad got married at 16?" Keith asked from behind his door.

"Keith!" Haley said. "Step away from the door!"

"Look, I'm Mom!" Keith said hatefully. "I like to tell…"

"Away from the door!" Haley shouted.

"Anyway," Lydia said, "I'm don't want to get married until I graduate from college."

"Smart girl," Haley said.

Haley and Lydia shared a hug.

"How long am I grounded?" Lydia asked.

"Two days," Haley said. "Keith however is grounded for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Keith shouted from his room.

"Yes!" Haley said. "For mocking me!"

Nathan walked upstairs to them.

"I apologized to Jonathan," Nathan said. "Look Lydia, it really was an accident."

"I believe you," Lydia said. "I'm sorry I've been such a brat."

Nathan and Lydia shared a hug.

"I love you Daddy," Lydia said.

"I love you too," Nathan said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lily and Ella were in her photo studio doing the photo shoot for Ella. Ella wore a red dress with a matching parasol.

"Okay Ella," Lily said. "Let's take a 30 minute break."

"Okay," Ella said. "Hey, this dress is really pretty Lily. Who designed it?"

"My friend Brooke Davis," Lily replied.

"The Brooke Davis?" Ella asked. "As in Baker Man Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah," Lily replied.

"She is my favorite clothes maker person thingy," Ella said.

"You mean fashion designer," Lily said.

"Oh yeah," Ella said. "I always forget that word."

"Yep," Lily said. "Among other things."

"Where's the restroom?" Ella asked.

"Down the hall and first door on the left," Lily replied.

"Thanks," Ella said.

Ella walked off to the restroom and Lily waited until she heard the door shut.

"She is my favorite clothes maker person thingy," Lily said mocking Ella.

Nathan and Haley walked into the studio with a to go bag from Karen's Diner.

"Hey guys," Lily said.

"Hey Lily," Nathan said.

"We brought you a sandwich," Haley said. "We thought you might be hungry."

"And you want to meet Ella Monticello," Lily said.

"That too," Haley said.

"Hey," Nathan said looking around. "This photo studio used to be that strip club where Skills, Mouth, and I stripped for money when Haley and I were having financial troubles."

"Why?" Lily asked. "Why would you tell me that?"

"So," Haley said changing the subject. "What's it like working with Ella?"

"To be honest, she is a total airhead," Lily said.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Haley said.

"I know," Lily said. "But damn! She is so clueless about things. She forgets the names of common objects. This morning she was late for the photo shoot because when I said 10:00 AM, she thought, and I quote, 'I thought you meant the 10:00 when it's dark.'"

"Lily," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry," Lily said. "But she is so stupid! It's a wonder she ever completed high school."

Nathan pointed behind Lily. Lily turned around to see Ella standing there.

"Ella," Lily said nervously. "How are you doing?"

Ella ran out of the studio and Haley and Nathan looked at Lily.

"Oops," Lily said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lydia was lying on her bed reading a book. Haley came into the room and sat on the bed.

"Hey," Haley said. "Good news. Lily apologized to Ella and the photo shoot is back on."

"Cool," Lydia said. "I'm really tired."

"I know you're here Jonathan," Lydia said.

Jonathan walked out of Lydia's closet wearing pants and flip-flops with no shirt.

"I'm sorry Jonathan," Haley said. "But Lydia isn't allowed to have company over after 9:00 PM. You'll have to put on your shirt and go home."

"Actually I didn't bring a shirt," Jonathan said. "You see, I went for a run on the beach and I was walking home when Lydia asked me to come in and…"

"Go home," Haley said. "I don't want to hear it."

"He was going to say hang out," Lydia said. "We've decided to wait to do it again."

"Okay," Haley said. "But Jonathan still has to go home."

 **August 20**

It was the first day of school. Jonathan and Lydia stood by Jonathan's locker.

"Our first first day of school together," Jonathan said. "This is going to be a great year."

Andrew walked over to them.

"You had sex didn't you," Andrew said.

"Go away Andrew," Lydia and Jonathan said.

"That's means yes," Andrew said.

"Shut up Andrew," Jonathan said. "You're just jealous because you're not getting any action from anyone."

"Jonathan," Lydia said. "That was mean, but very funny."

"You are going to pay for that remark," Andrew said.

"I'm so scared," Jonathan said sarcastically.

Andrew walked off but could still hear Jonathan and Lydia talking.

"It's been nearly a month," Lydia said. "I might be ready for our second time."

"I'm ready if you are," Jonathan said. "My Dad will be at Tric until after midnight tonight."

Andrew walked over to a girl drinking from the water fountain.

"Hey you," Andrew said.

"I don't like you," the girl said.

"No," Andrew said. "I have to tell you something. Lydia and Jonathan did it. Spread the word."

The word spread quickly around school, and of course changed.

"Lydia Scott is knocked up and Jonathan Adams is the father," a guy said to his group of friends in between first and second period.

"Lydia is having twins," a football player said to his teammates in the locker room.

"You're wrong," another player said. "I heard it was triplets."

"Her parents are sending to a convent in London for 9 months," a cheerleader told her squad in the gym. "She told me herself."

"Chase Adams, Jonathan's adoptive father is sending him to military school because of this," a girl told her friend.

After school, Lydia was walking to the elementary school to pick up Keith. When she arrived, Keith was waiting for her.

"Hey little brother," Lydia said. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I heard Kelsey Reed's big sister Ashley tell her that you're pregnant with quadruplets," Keith said.

"Excuse me?" Lydia asked.

A mother walked over to them.

"Are you Keith's sister?" the mother asked.

"Yes," Lydia replied.

"I'm a counselor for pregnant teens, and if you need to talk, my office is open from 5:00-8:00 PM daily," the mother said handing Lydia her card. "Even on weekends."

"I'm not pregnant," Lydia said.

"Denial is always the first symptom of grief," the mother said.

"Read my lips," Lydia said. "I'm not pregnant with quintuplets!"

"Quadruplets," Keith said correcting his sister.

"The point is that I'm not pregnant!" Lydia shouted. "So why don't you do me a favor and get lost bitch!"

"It's okay," the mother said. "It's just pregnancy hormones."

Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs and took Keith by the hand.

"Let's go," Lydia said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Andrew sat at the table at the gazebo. Lydia and Jonathan arrived and walked over to him.

"We know you started those rumors," Jonathan said.

"I just told the truth and then the other students were the ones who twisted it," Andrew said.

"I don't get why you hate me so much," Jonathan said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Andrew asked. "I like Lydia and for some strange reason, she went for you."

"Jonathan is a nice person," Lydia said. "You are a jerk. Come on Jonathan, let's go."

Lydia and Jonathan began to walk off, but Andrew ran in front of them and punched Jonathan in the nose.

"Andrew!" Lydia shouted. "What the hell?! He just got his cast off last week!"

Jonathan punched Andrew in the face. Andrew fired back by hitting Jonathan in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Lydia shouted.

Jonathan and Andrew began to fight and both fell to the ground. Jonathan held Andrew down and began punching him in the face.

"Is that all you got?" Andrew asked in a fighting tone.

Lydia ran over to her boyfriend.

"Stop," Lydia said. "He's not worth it."

Jonathan stopped hitting Andrew, got up, and he and Lydia embraced tightly.

"It's okay," Lydia said.

Andrew got up.

"Later Crybaby and Lady of the Night," Andrew said hatefully.

"That is it!" Lydia screamed.

Lydia knocked Jonathan down and began throwing dirt in his face.

"Eat dirt!" Lydia screamed.

Jonathan grabbed his girlfriend and carried her away from Andrew.

"Let me at him!" Lydia shouted.

"No," Jonathan said. "Let's just go."

Later, Jonathan sat on the living room couch while Chase handed him an icepack.

"Thanks Dad," Jonathan said putting the icepack on his eye.

"You're welcome," Chase said.

Chase sat down next to his son.

"Now we need to discuss your punishment," Chase said.

"You're grounding me?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course you're grounded," Chase replied. "I know he punched you first, but you shouldn't have attacked him. You should've just let him be a jerk and walked away."

"How long am I grounded?" Jonathan asked.

"One week," Chase said. "Give me your phone."

Jonathan handed Chase his phone.

"No TV and the only time you get to use your computer is for homework only," Chase said. "You are to only leave the house for work and school. And if you complain, I will add another week to your punishment."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"Now remember I love you," Chase said.

"I love you too," Jonathan said.

"Come here," Chase said.

Jonathan scooted over and Chase held him tightly and kissed him on the forehead.

"Why do you keep kissing me on the forehead?" Jonathan asked.

"Because that's what father's do," Chase said.

"Thank you," Jonathan said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

 **September 8**

Haley stood at the kitchen counter making her mother's special soup. Nathan came downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Nathan said before giving his wife a kiss.

"Good morning," Haley said.

"Your mother's special soup," Nathan said. "You haven't made that in a while."

"I figured since it's Saturday, I'd make it," Haley said.

Nathan could tell something was bothering Haley.

"Hales?" Nathan asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Haley lied.

"Hales," Nathan said.

"Our oldest son moved away to another state, our 14-year-old daughter is having sex, and our 6-year-old son is being a real butt," Haley said. "We've clearly failed as parents. So I'm making this special soup because it's the one thing I'm actually good at!"

"Come here," Nathan said opening his arms.

Haley and Nathan embraced tightly.

"We're not bad parents," Nathan said. "We're good parents. It's our children that are being brats."

"Except Jamie," Haley said. "He has a legitimate reason for leaving."

"But we're still mad at him for leaving," Nathan said.

"True," Haley said.

Meanwhile in Lydia's room, Lydia and Jonathan were making out on Lydia's bed.

"I'm so glad you're not grounded anymore," Lydia said.

"Me too," Jonathan said. "Are you sure your parents won't hear us?"

"I'm sure," Lydia said. "It's Saturday. They usually stay in bed until noon."

There was a knock on Lydia's door.

"Lydia?" Haley asked.

"Oh no!" Lydia whispered.

"What do I do?" Jonathan whispered.

"Go out the window," Lydia whispered.

"Lydia?" Haley asked.

"Just a minute Mom!" Lydia said. "I'm changing clothes!"

"Okay," Haley said.

"I can't climb out the window," Jonathan whispered. "We're on the second floor."

"There's a ladder," Lydia whispered.

Lydia handed Jonathan his flip-flops and Jonathan climbed out the window. Jonathan put his flip-flops on, and looked around. There was no ladder.

"Damn it," Jonathan said.

Jonathan carefully walked over to Keith's window. Keith was sitting on his bed.

"Keith," Jonathan said.

Keith didn't hear him.

"Keith," Jonathan said.

Keith still didn't hear him so Jonathan knocked on the window. Keith saw him and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked.

"Hiding from your parents," Jonathan said as he climbed through the window. "Where's the ladder?"

"Uncle Clay borrowed it," Keith said.

"Keith?" Haley asked from the other side of Keith's door.

"Hide," Keith whispered.

Jonathan hid in the closet.

"Come in," Keith said.

Haley walked opened the door and came into Keith's room.

"Come down for breakfast," Haley said. "We're having pancakes. And then for lunch we're having soup."

"Cream of mushroom?" Keith asked.

"No, my mother's special soup," Haley said.

"Yay!" Keith said.

"Want to join us Jonathan?" Haley asked.

"Jonathan?" Keith asked. "Jonathan isn't here."

Jonathan walked out of the closet.

"Hi Mrs. Scott," Jonathan said nervously.

After eating breakfast, Lydia and Jonathan sat on the couch while Nathan and Haley lectured them.

"Why were you hiding in Keith's closet?" Nathan asked.

"Well when Mrs. Scott knocked on Lydia's door, Lydia made me climb out the window and told me there was a ladder," Jonathan said. "But there wasn't, so Keith let me in through his window."

"When exactly did you get here?" Haley asked.

"9:00," Jonathan said nervously.

"It's only 8:30," Nathan said.

"Jonathan kind of spent the night," Lydia said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"We didn't have sex," Lydia said. "We just made out some and we fell asleep."

"We've only had sex once," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan," Haley said. "Go home."

"See you later Lydia," Jonathan said.

"Bye," Lydia said.

Jonathan left and Nathan and Haley looked at Lydia.

"You're grounded," Nathan said.

"We fell asleep!" Lydia shouted.

"You know you're not supposed to have company after 9:00," Haley said.

"I'm sorry," Lydia said. "I know I messed up. But can you please not ground me until tomorrow? Jonathan got tickets to the Avril Lavigne concert tonight."

"You're not going to the concert," Haley said.

"But it's Avril Lavigne!" Lydia said. "She rarely ever comes to Tree Hill."

"No," Nathan said. "You're not going. End of story."

"That is it!" Lydia screamed. "I am going to run away, never to return again! Ever!"

Lydia began stomping upstairs while Haley followed her.

"You are being a brat," Haley said.

"And you're being a gremlin!" Lydia shouted before going into her room and slamming the door.

"Go to your room!" Haley shouted.

Lydia opened the door.

"I'm already in my room you stupid bitch!" Lydia shouted before slamming the door once more.

Haley gasped and walked downstairs. Nathan was waiting for her.

"Hales?" Nathan asked concerned.

Haley broke down crying and Nathan held her tightly.

"Hey," Nathan said softly.

"I've had it," Haley sobbed. "I just need a vacation."

"Anywhere you want," Nathan said softly. "Say the word and I'll take you there."

"No," Haley said. "A vacation by myself."

"Hales?" Nathan asked concerned.

"I'll be back in a week," Haley sobbed. "I just need to some time to myself."

Haley grabbed her purse and her car keys.

"Where will you go?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Haley sobbed.

"If you need anything, just call me," Nathan said.

"I will," Haley sobbed.

Haley and Nathan shared a hug and a kiss. They then went outside and Haley got into her car and buckled in. Nathan watched as his wife drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Nathan, Clay, and Julian sat at a booth and Karen's Café.

"So she just left?" Clay asked.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "She said she needed a vacation to herself, and who could blame her? Keith has been a real handful lately and Lydia is being a real brat. She called Haley a stupid bitch."

"That's awful," Julian said.

Chase arrived and sat down at the booth as well.

"Sorry I'm late," Chase said. "I was busy grounding Jonathan and the parking around here sucks. Can you catch me up on what I missed?"

"Lydia called Haley a stupid bitch and Haley went on a vacation by herself," Julian said.

"Wow," Chase said.

Chuck walked over to them.

"Since when is Lydia such a brat?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said. "Haley thinks she and I are bad parents, and I'm starting to believe her."

"First of all Nathan, you are a wonderful parent," Chuck said. "Even if you did slap Jamie once."

"You slapped Jamie?" Chase asked.

"It was 6 years ago," Nathan said.

"Second of all, don't let your kids bring you down," Chuck said. "It is important to let your kids know that they are being brats and it needs to stop."

"Who are you and what did you do with Chuck?" Chase asked.

"I have a son now," Chuck said. "The old Chuck is gone."

"Where is Jacob?" Julian asked.

"Oh crap!" Chuck said.

Chuck went behind the counted and picked Jacob up.

"Found you," Chuck said. "You are the best hider. You win."

"Yay!" Jacob cheered.

"You're right Chuck," Nathan said. "I need to let my kids know that the way they've been acting is not okay."

"Hey Nathan," Jacob said.

"Yes Jacob?" Nathan asked.

"I was just saying hi," Jacob said.

Nathan, Chase, Julian, and Clay began to laugh.

Later, Nathan walked over to Lydia who was sitting on the couch doing her homework. Nathan sat down next to his daughter.

"You know what you said to your mother was wrong," Nathan said. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know," Lydia said. "I feel like a horrible person. I didn't mean what I said."

"But you still said it," Nathan said. "And for that, you're grounded for 3 weeks."

"Understandable," Lydia said.

"Look Lydia," Nathan said. "You're mother and I want you to be careful."

"I am," Lydia said. "Jonathan and I have only had sex once. We want to again, but we're waiting until we're older."

"I know," Nathan said. "But it's just so hard to see you grow up. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little girl."

After talking with Lydia, Nathan went upstairs and knocked on Keith's door.

"Come in," Keith said.

Nathan walked into Keith's room where Keith was lying down on his bed.

"Hey son," Nathan said. "Sit up. I want to talk to you."

Keith sat up and Nathan sat beside him.

"You need to quit talking back to your mother and me," Nathan said. "It's rude and hurtful. I know your mother and I are adults, but that doesn't mean we don't have feelings too."

"I'm sorry Daddy," Keith said.

"Just remember to think of other people's feelings," Nathan said.

Nathan and Keith shared a hug.

"Now I want to talk to you about a phone call I received today," Nathan said. "It was from your teacher."

"What did she say?" Keith asked.

"She said you've seemed sad everyday and that sometimes you cry in school," Nathan said.

"She's crazy," Keith said.

"Keith," Nathan said.

"Okay," Keith said. "I'm sad and I'm angry! How could Jamie leave us like that?"

"Oh," Nathan said. "That's why you've been acting this way."

"I miss Jamie so much," Keith said.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Nathan asked.

"You and Mom have enough to worry about," Keith replied. "I didn't want to annoy you with mine."

"Keith," Nathan said. "I'm your father. If you ever feel upset, you can always talk to me."

"Thanks Daddy," Keith said.

"You're welcome," Nathan said.

"I miss him so much," Keith said.

"Me too," Nathan said. "The other day I absentmindedly went to his old office at the high school to say hi."

"Really?" Keith asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"I miss when he would sometimes pick me up from school and take me to the beach," Keith said.

"I miss when he and I would go for runs on the beach every Thursday and talk about things," Nathan said.

"I miss him period," Keith said.

"Do you want to cry?" Nathan asked. "It's okay if you want to cry. We can cry together."

"Okay," Keith said.

Nathan and Keith embraced tightly and cried together. Lydia walked into the room crying as well and joined in the hug.

"Don't worry," Nathan cried. "Jamie is coming to visit for Thanksgiving."

"It's not the same," Keith cried.

"Oh," Lydia cried. "I'm crying because I feel bad for what I said to Mom. But Jamie living in another state sucks too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

Jonathan was sitting on the front porch steps. Chris walked across the street and sat down next to him.

"Hey Jonathan," Chris said.

"Hey Chris," Jonathan said.

"Chase told me about you staying the night at Lydia's," Chris said.

"Yeah, I'm grounded," Jonathan said.

"You know, Chase is really upset," Chris said. "He's hurt by your behavior."

"I feel really bad for making him upset," Jonathan said. "It was stupid of me to go to Lydia's house after 9:00 when I knew I wasn't supposed to be there."

"Why did you?" Chris asked.

"Because I'm stupid," Jonathan said.

"You're not stupid," Chris said. "You are very smart. But you need to think before you do and show Chase some respect."

"You're right," Jonathan said.

"And back in July, Chris Keller didn't tell Chase about you and Lydia to get you in trouble," Chris said. "I just thought he should know so you could talk to him."

"Thanks Chris," Jonathan said.

Jonathan gave Chris a hug and Chris hugged him back.

Later, Chase was sitting on the couch. Jonathan came downstairs.

"Dad," Jonathan said.

Chase looked at Jonathan.

"I knew it was wrong to go over to Lydia's house after 9:00 and I knew it was wrong to spend the night there, but I did anyway," Jonathan said. "I'm sorry for my behavior and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm going back to my room now."

"Jonathan," Chase said patting the seat next to him.

Jonathan sat down next to Chase.

"I just want you to be careful and to make good decisions," Chase said. "Staying the night with your 14-year-old girlfriend was not a good decision."

"I know," Jonathan said.

"Did you sleep together?" Chase asked.

"Only that one time," Jonathan said. "Lydia and I are waiting for the second time."

"Just please be careful," Chase said. "You're a smart person."

Chase held his son tightly in his arms.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Chase said. "I love you."

"I love you too Dad," Jonathan said. "Am I still grounded?"

"Yes," Chase said. "For a week."

"Can you let go of me?" Jonathan asked.

"No," Chase replied.

Later as they ate dinner in the kitchen, Chase looked at Jonathan.

"I know you've been having a difficult time," Chase said.

"I'm fine Dad," Jonathan said.

"I mean with the rumors this past month in school," Chase said. "And you did get in a fight with Andrew Martin. Even if that brat deserved it, you know that was wrong."

"I know," Jonathan said. "I'm sorry."

"I know you have some anger issues too," Chase said.

"Dad," Jonathan said. "Not to be rude, but what is your point?"

"I've made an appointment for you tomorrow after school to see a therapist," Chase said.

"Tomorrow is Sunday," Jonathan said.

"This therapist is a friend and you're meeting him in the park," Chase said.

"That's a thing?" Jonathan asked. "I don't want to see a therapist."

"Look," Chase said. "This will help you. And also, you're grounded so I wouldn't be arguing with me."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

The next day at the park, Jonathan sat on a bench where he was told to wait.

"Jonathan," a voice said.

Jonathan turned his head to see Chase's friend Benny.

"Benny," Jonathan said. "What's up?"

"I'm here to talk to you," Benny replied.

"You're the therapist?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah," Benny said. "I guess that didn't come up a few months ago did it?"

"Nope," Jonathan said.

"After leaving the Air Force, I went back to school and become a licensed therapist," Benny said.

"Cool," Jonathan said.

Benny sat beside Jonathan.

"So Jonathan," Benny said. "Let's talk about what's been going on in your life lately."

"Okay," Jonathan said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Lily and Aaron were at their house in the living room watching after Connor and Rose. Lily cradled Rose in her arms while Aaron cradled Connor in his arms.

"These babies are so cute," Lily said. "I want a baby."

"I know," Aaron said. "You said that 10 minutes ago, and 20 minutes ago, and 30 minutes ago, and…"

"And I'll keep saying it," Lily said. "I want a baby."

"I do too," Aaron said. "But aren't you worried about the risks? I mean it hasn't even been a year since your heart transplant."

"I know," Lily said. "But I want a baby."

"Maybe we could adopt or use a surrogate," Aaron suggested.

"For real?" Lily said. "You're willing to do either of those things?"

"Of course," Aaron said. "I want a baby as bad as you do."

There was a knock on the door.

"Here," Aaron said. "I can take her."

Aaron carefully took Rose and held her and Connor in each arm. Lily got up, walked to the door, and opened it to see Ella.

"Ella?" Lily asked.

"Hi Lily," Ella said. "Just thought I'd let you know that I moved to the house next door."

"Cool," Lily said. "Come in."

Ella walked into the house and saw Aaron cradling Rose and Connor in his arms.

"You had babies," Ella said. "So cute. You didn't even put out."

"These are Clay and Quinn's babies," Lily said. "Aaron and I don't have children."

"Oh," Ella said.

"So what made you decide to move to Tree Hill?" Lily asked.

"I'm 23 and I don't want to be living in a cramped apartment anymore," Ella replied. "Plus the privacy is nice."

"Cool," Lily said.

"I just know we're going to be best friends," Ella said.

Ella gave Lily a hug.

"Thanks for the hug," Lily said.

"Later best friend neighbor!" Ella cheered before leaving.

"I'm in hell," Lily said.

"Lily," Aaron said. "As much as I love you, don't be a bitch."


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Nathan was lying on the couch talking to Haley on the phone.

"Where are you Hales?" Nathan asked.

"I don't want to tell you," Haley said. "Just know that I'm okay."

"I miss you so much Hales," Nathan said.

"I miss you too," Haley said. "But I can never come home."

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry Nathan," Haley said. "But I can't come home ever again."

"I'm sorry if I've been taking advantage of you," Nathan said.

"It's not you," Haley said. "It's Keith. I just don't like our son anymore."

Keith woke up in his bed screaming. Nathan ran into the room.

"Keith," Nathan said.

"Daddy!" Keith screamed. "I just had the worst dream! Mama said she was never coming back because she doesn't like me anymore!"

Lydia walked into the room rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" Lydia yawned.

"Nothing," Nathan said. "Go back to bed."

Lydia walked across the hallway to her room and shut the door. Nathan shut the door and sat on the bed. Keith sat up and Nathan patted him on the head.

"It was just a bad dream," Nathan said softly. "Your mother loves you very much."

"Then why did she leave us?" Keith asked.

"Sometimes mommies decide they need to take a vacation by themselves," Nathan said. "It doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"What if she doesn't come back?" Keith asked. "I'm scared Daddy."

"Come here," Nathan said softly.

Nathan held Keith tightly in his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's going to be okay," Nathan said softly.

"Can you stay here with me tonight?" Keith asked.

"Yes," Nathan said.

Suddenly, they heard the door open and close. Nathan got up.

"You stay here," Nathan said.

Nathan walked out of Keith's room and slowly walked downstairs. Once downstairs, he was surprised to see Haley standing there.

"Hales," Nathan said.

"I missed you," Haley said.

"I missed you too," Nathan said. "Where did you go?"

"I stayed at a hotel in Charlotte and I couldn't stand being alone another minute," Haley said. "I'm so sorry I left."

Nathan and Haley embraced tightly.

"It's okay," Nathan said. "You're home now. I love you so much."

Keith ran downstairs.

"Mama!" Keith cheered.

"Keith," Haley said. "I missed you so much."

Keith and Haley shared a hug and Haley kissed Keith on the forehead.

"I love you Mama," Keith said.

"I love you too," Haley said.

Lydia walked downstairs.

"Mom!" Lydia cheered.

Lydia and Haley shared a big hug.

"I'm so sorry I called you a stupid bitch," Lydia said. "You're not a stupid bitch. I am."

"Lydia," Haley said. "You're not a stupid bitch. So let's stop saying that."

"Okay," Lydia said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Haley said. "But you're still grounded."

"I know," Lydia said.

"Okay everyone," Nathan said. "It's late. We'd better all go to bed now."

"Good idea," Haley said smiling.

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
